


Shocked

by Wallwalker



Category: Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, having someone like Aika in an inventor's workshop isn't the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [30_kisses](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses) at Livejournal.

"Um, Aika?" Fina ventured. "I really don't think we should be disturbing anything without Centime being around."

"Why not?" Aika asked, too busy examining a mechanical arm of some sort to turn around.

"We don't know anything about this kind of thing! We might end up breaking something-"

"Fina, you worry too much, you know?" Aika looked up and grinned. "I mean, this stuff can't be that different from a ship's engine, and I've been around those all my life. Besides, Vyse and Centime are goning to be gone for an hour! I can't wait _that_ long to find out what this stuff is..."

"Aika..." Fina started, then sighed. "Well, maybe you do have a point..."

"Of course I do!" Aika hummed a bit to herself as she prodded at some sort of switch, disappointed when the arm didn't come to life. "I mean, Centime wouldn't have invited us here if he hadn't wanted to show us what he was working on these days."

It sure had been nice of Hans to build his father a new lab for his new inventions in Valua, Aika thought. Of course, it had been nicer of Centime to invite the three of them to come and see it. It wasn't much yet - just a big room, full of all sorts of bits and pieces of machinery all pieced together. Still, Aika had always kind of liked machines, even if she didn't know much about them yet.

"Hmm," she said to herself, moving on to another interesting piece of machinery - it looked like a crane soldered onto some sort of jack-in-the-box. "I wonder if this one works?"

She touched it - and some sort of bright light flashed in front of her eyes as a strange force seemed to pick her up and throw her backwards through the air. Fortunately she didn't hit anything really hard, but landing on the cold floor did knock the breath out of her for a while.

The next thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Fina leaning over her, eyes wide. "Aika! What happened? Are you okay!?"

"Ouch..." Aika sat up, feeling a bit light-headed and weird. "I don't know," she finally said, shaking her head hard. "I feel kind of funny..."

"Oh... here, take my arm. Can you stand up?"

Aika managed to stand up and even managed to stay up after a few tries; her legs felt really wobbly. "I think I'll be okay," she finally said. "What happened? I touched that thing and it just... pushed me or something..."

"Well... you touched that thing, and then something lit up, and you fell backwards. I thought you might be hurt..."

Aika laughed a little. "I'm okay... I think."

"Good," Fina said, and kissed Aika lightly on the forehead. "Let's go, okay? We could find somewhere to sit down while we're waiting."

"Yeah," Aika said, and gave Fina a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe this stuff _is_ a little too advanced for me."

"Maybe a little bit, yes..."

The girls smiled at each other as they walked out of the lab.

_A few minutes later, after Centime had come back with Vyse, the three young pirates were getting a real tour of the lab, with Centime pointing to this invention and that invention and telling them how they'd been made._

_When they got to the strange box-with-a-crane, Centime paused, then laughed nervously. "I do hope you didn't touch that one. I really should have warned you before I left - that one has live yellow moon stones in it, and I imagine that anyone who touches it without the proper equipment would get quite a jolt..."_

_Aika and Fina glanced nervously at each other, and kept their mouths shut._


End file.
